


Looking for a fic

by Shaniceadanna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniceadanna/pseuds/Shaniceadanna
Summary: Need help finding this fic
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a fic

Basically Louis is an intern at Harry’s company.They start a relationship.Louis has been sexually abused in the past and I think harry has too but he’s struggling with his trauma.Zayn is Louis best friend and he’s a model.Really want to read this fic again.


End file.
